


Hey Baby, I Think I Wanna Marry You

by Softasamarshmallow



Series: Baby Lou and his Daddy Harry [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Louis, Cute Louis, Daddy Harry, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sad Harry, Sad Louis, They are only sad for like one second, small louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softasamarshmallow/pseuds/Softasamarshmallow
Summary: "“She kissed me, Daddy.” Louis blubbered incomprehensibly through his tears, tears streaming at an even faster pace as he let out a sad whimper.“I saw, baby. It just means that she likes you.” Harry soothed, squeezing the miserable baby in his arms comfortingly. Louis shook his head vehemently, lifting it slightly from where he’d stuffed it into the crook of his neck.“No, Daddy! Kisses are for people you love, like, like people you wanna marry.”"





	

“Daddy, can we go to the park?” Louis asked sweetly, glancing back towards Harry from where he was pressed up against the window, excited about the sunshine they’d finally gotten after a week of rain.

“Sure, baby. But let’s have breakfast and a little rest first, okay?”

~

“Daddy, I wanna go on the slide.” Louis chirped enthusiastically, swinging their interlocked hands between them as they strolled through the park. Harry laughed, brushing his fingers through his baby’s windswept fringe in an attempt to tame it before gently pulling his beanie on top to ease the chill as the younger male played.

“Look darling, there’s someone else playing there. How about we go say hi, and you can play with her?” Louis nodded, eyes lighting up with the prospect at having someone to play with, even if his to-be play companion was a girl (and therefore most likely wouldn’t want to play pirates or go on any adventures with him) and also quite a bit younger.

He skipped over to the girl, introducing himself and breaking out into rapid chattering with the bubbly female; Harry called out a greeting as he made his way to where an older lady was sat on a nearby stone bench, presuming her to be her mother.

~

Harry fished out his mobile with an apologetic smile to his conversation partner as it vibrated with an incoming text, trailing off mid-sentence through a description of the latest TV series he’d recently been immersed in. Eyes bulging as they caught on the time instead, he cursed silently, hurriedly getting to his feet with a wince- they had been out longer than planned, and unless he wanted to deal with a grumpy baby later on tonight, his said baby was long overdue for his afternoon nap.

“I’m so sorry to have to cut this short, but we do need to go now; it was lovely meeting you though.” Harry rambled, flustered as he gathered their things and called over his shoulder for Louis. The other lady waved off his apologies with an understanding smile, breaking out into a soft smile and fond cooing as she glanced behind him to where her young daughter had been playing with Louis.

“Oh! Look, isn’t that just the cutest thing ever?” Harry turned, gaping at the (rather adorable, he grudgingly admitted) sight of the two babies, lips pressed together in an innocent kiss.

“Um. Sure.” Harry laughed uneasily, rubbing at his neck awkwardly as he studiously watched Louis, ignoring the questioning glance the other lady shot him.

Something about Louis was off- he wasn’t quite sure what it was, but there was just _something._

He could be imagining it, what with the way his heart was panging with the thought that his baby boy was growing up so fast-though Louis _was_ already grown up, he supposed-taking interest in girls, and perhaps one day, would even _leave_ him.

_Heaven forbid._

Harry sighed morosely, eyes raking down Louis’ frame, suddenly noting the tension in his slim shoulders and the way his hands were clenched into tiny fists by his side- _trembling_ \- and he just knew; saw his little face scrunching up the way it did before a meltdown, before it even happened.

_“_ Oh no.” He murmured quietly, taking quick hasty steps towards Louis just as he wrenched himself backwards, large blue eyes filling up rapidly, face crumpling as he burst into brash wails, turning on his heel and sprinting with wide arms for his daddy.

“Aww, it’s okay. Why the tears, baby boy?”

“She _kissed_ me, Daddy.” Louis blubbered incomprehensibly through his tears, tears streaming at an even faster pace as he let out a sad whimper.

“I saw, baby. It just means that she likes you.” Harry soothed, squeezing the miserable baby in his arms comfortingly. Louis shook his head vehemently, lifting it slightly from where he’d stuffed it into the crook of his neck.

“No, Daddy! Kisses are for people you _love,_ like, like people you wanna _marry_.”

“Oh, uh. I mean, I guess?” Harry stammered, surprised at the statement, and the absolute certainty the younger male had spoken with- Louis clearly believed that, and it was true, albeit uncommon.

“I don’t wanna marry her, Daddy.” Louis whispered, burying his tear streaked face back into Harry’s neck as the elder smoothed a warm palm down his back.

“You don’t have to, baby.”

“Pinky promise?”

“Mmhmm, pinky promise, Lou.” Harry whispered, hooking his pinky around Louis’ gently as he pulled away slightly with an insecure look in his eyes.

“Good.” Louis nodded determinedly, Harry laughing at the solemn expression he wore, before leaning forward and pecking his daddy on the lips.

Harry blinked at him momentarily, eyes softening as his lips split into a wide grin, dimples pooled.

“You gonna marry me, baby?” He teased lightly, heaving the smaller male into his arms as he stood up with a small wave towards the other parent, amusement evident in his voice. Louis giggled softly, throwing his arms around his neck once more in a hug and resting his cheek against his shoulder.

“Of course, Daddy. I _only_ wanna marry you, Daddy.”

~

“Daddy.” Harry hummed in response, smiling down at his baby as he tugged softly at the hem of his tee.

“Hmm? You had enough of playing outside, baby?”

“Mmhmm. Hand please, Daddy?” Louis nodded quietly, an intense look on his young face as he shuffled impatiently from foot to foot, Harry frowning slightly from his place at the sink where he’d been washing the dishes from breakfast.

“Not now, Lou, Daddy’s busy.”

Louis pouted, little brows furrowing with dismay at the elder’s words, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet for a brief moment before reaching out to pull at Harry’s top again.

“Daddy, please? It’s important.” He insisted uncertainly, not wanting to get punished for being naughty, but also not wanting to wait any longer- he’s barely managed to last the night with this _secret_ as it was.

Harry sighed, rinsing his hands off thoroughly before crouching down to face his uneasy baby with a reassuring smile, the younger male smiling back tentatively.

“What is it, Lou?” Louis scuffed his foot shyly on the carpet, darting forward to peck his daddy’s cheek before sticking a somewhat mud crusted hand out, presenting the little flowers- a mixture of daisies and marigolds from their garden- out to the taller male.

“Aww, for me, baby?” Harry beamed, thanking the bashful baby and taking the assorted bunch in his much larger palm as he nodded blushingly. He wrapped his arms around the smaller male, rubbing his back soothingly in the way he knew he liked.

“And this too, Daddy.” He mumbled, face still pushed into Harry’s neck timidly as he slipped the tiny object hidden in his other hand into Harry’s palm, wrapping both arms securely around his neck now that they were both free. Harry made a curious sound, uncurling his long fingers to reveal a beautiful turquoise stone infused ring.

“Lou-What- Where did you get this?” He gasped in awe, nudging Louis in hopes of getting him to look at him, the younger male stubbornly clinging on even as he quietly explained, sticking a finger into his mouth to suck on quietly.

“Ni gave it to me last night. It’s from New Zealand, Daddy.”

~

_“Wow, Ni, this is so pretty!” Louis gushed as he looked up excitedly at the blonde, small hands picking up a small ring from the box of knick knacks the blonde had passed him to play with._

_“I don’t even remember where I got it from; think it was from a souvenir shop somewhere in New Zealand perhaps…” Niall hummed, squinting pensively at the triple turquoise stone inlaid ring Louis was playing with before shrugging nonchalantly._

_“You can have it, Lou, since you like it so much.”_

_“Really? Thank you, thank you, thank you! It’s **perfect!”** Louis squealed happily, lunging forward to throw his arms around the amused Irishman in a tight hug._

_“You’re welcome. What are you going to do with it, Lou?”_

_“’M gonna ask Daddy to marry me, Ni.” Louis whispered shyly, turning back to gaze lovingly at the ring he’d discovered. Niall choked, spluttering with laughter as he blinked at the younger male with watering eyes._

_“You-What?”_

_“’Cause I love Daddy very very much, and I want to be with him **forever.”** _

~

“It’s very pretty, Lou, I love it. Thank you so much for my gifts.”

“You’re welcome, Daddy. It’s because I love you, and I want to marry you, Daddy. ‘Cause I wanna stay with you forever and ever.”

“Aww, of course you can, my darling boy. Daddy loves you too, forever and ever.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here we goooooo! Another lil ficlet for this baby Lou series! 
> 
> I have very little experience with children, and I usually speak with them as if they are adults so I actually have no idea like. how kids think or like, what weird cute things they say?
> 
> I originally wrote that Liam took Louis shopping, and Lou went to buy a ring for Harry, but then I thought, like... rings are kinda pricey and like obviously Louis can afford it since he's like a baby actor in this, but I'm not sure that Daddy Harry would let him spend that much??? Like, do parents let their kids have free reign over a credit card or something??? IDK????  
> Anyways, that, and I just felt like... it seemed to.... adult-y and serious for Louis to actually buy a ring, and I wanted it something more childlike and simple- kinda the way a child would propose with a ring they found in a cracker (a in, Christmas cracker) or like in a Kinder surprise egg etc? Which is how this scene was born, and somehow Niall seems more fitting for it than Liam.
> 
> Anyways! I hope you guys like this!
> 
> Please kudos, comment, prompt (PROMPT)! 


End file.
